Forbidden Love
by Beechiki
Summary: COMPLETE This is a romance between Achilles and Briseis. WARNING: Totally Historically inaccurate! Recommended for hopless romantics!
1. Hectors Plan

Briseis was strong woman from the time of her birth she had be trained to be a deadly warrior. Briseis prided herself in being able to best both the Princes of Troy in combat, Briseis was a hero to her people. She was a princess of Troy, which normally would have destined her to a life of producing children for her husband and pleasing him in every aspect of his life. Her father however, claimed he had seen a message in the stars when she was born that had told him she would be the saviour of Troy and a legend in time.  
  
Briseis sighed and snuffed out the yellow candles the decorated the temple in the evening light. Had she done the right thing in becoming a Priestess? Since her father's death, less than a year ago. The King had discouraged her from her life as a warrior, and led her in to a life as a priestess in Apollo's temple. She respected and loved the gods but was this really her destined to serve Troy in this way?  
  
She looked around one last time, taking in the dark surroundings and walked down the deserted corridors towards her rooms. She slipped into her room and gently shut the door hoping not to disturb anyone in the palace. Briseis leaned against the large wooden door and savoured the coolness against her back. She smiled as she saw the sprig of flowers left on her pillow, her maid was so thoughtful, she new that Briseis loved the small blue and white flowers, shaped like stars, that grew in the garden outside her window. A sharp tap came on the other side making her jump. She opened the door slowly to reveal her beloved cousin, Hector standing there. Looking handsome in a casual toga of white.  
  
"Hector! What brings you to my rooms so late at night?"  
  
"War is coming to Troy, Briseis,"  
  
"This concerns me not I am a priestess now, remember?"  
  
"How is your son? Well I hope. I have not had time to see him today. The temple is so time consuming..." Briseis sighed dramatically and pretended to faint with fatigue.  
  
"Do not change the subject Briseis. The Greeks, they have massed against us they our sailing towards us as we speak. Damn my brother for being so foolish! Achilles is with them, you must fight! We need a hero to match their's,"  
  
Briseis spun around and walked towards the window on the other side of the expansive room. She gazed out over her city. It was truly beautiful, the lamps burning in people's homes looked like a reflection of the clear stars burning in the heavens above.  
  
"Achilles is with them?" She whispered her breath catching in her throat.  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"Your certain? I had a dream that he would be the downfall of Troy,"  
  
"I share your concern, my cousin, but I have a plan. Come walk with me in the beautiful gardens of Troy and we will discuss it."

The pair walked through the gardens of Troy in silence, both contemplating the gravity of the situation. Tory had not the strength to repel the united Greeks. Briseis new this was her destiny, she must kill Achilles! She felt it with a certainty that shocked her. He was her destiny that was clear. Finally Hector broke the silence  
  
"You must go to King Priam and tell him that you want to fight the Greeks and that you are certain you can defeat Achilles. Priam fears Achilles more than death itself,"  
  
"You know he will say a woman's place is not on a battle field,"  
  
"Yes a woman's place is in a man's bed,"  
  
Briseis slapped hector playfully as he laughed. He could be so infuriating sometimes! If Briseis could have wished for anything it would be that Hector was her brother, and that her ruled Troy not Priam.  
  
"Hector!" She gasped in fake horror.  
  
"That is how the King thinks, my plan. If you're willing, is for you to allow yourself to be captured by the Greeks. They will give you to Achilles as a plaything. A whore to amuse him, you must play along with this and then slit his throat while he sleeps,"  
  
"You want me to seduce the mighty Achilles? In case you have not noticed I am not know for my feminine ways, Hector!"  
  
Hector burst out laughing at the sound of this, it was true Briseis was very beautiful in her own way, her short statue and eyes of the deepest brown mad her glow with an innocent sexuality, but despite this she had trouble with men. She could best most of them at almost anything. The men of Troy do not like being out done by women in anything besides cooking and cleaning.  
  
Briseis linked her arm through Hectors. Feeling doubt and worry crawling into her stomach. What if she failed? She could not let Hector down he was like a brother to her, she loved him more than anyone in this world, except maybe his son Astyanax.  
  
"The moon rises in full to night my cousin. An omen, perhaps? I will go to kill Achilles, for Troy and for you my cousin,"  
  
Briseis ran her hands through the leaves of a near by bush causing it to realize a sweet smell that drifted thought the night air. She looked up at Hector.  
  
"Can I do this Hector? Can I win over this man, this monster?"  
  
"You must,"  
  
"I would rather face him in battle as an equal,"  
  
"These will be hard times for Troy. You must put your pride behind you and help your people, it is your duty as Princess,"  
  
Briseis felt a shiver run down her spine, too long had the thrill of an impending battle been absent from her life. She felt her doubt ebbing away. Of course she could do this for Hector, for Troy and for her Father!  
  
"I believe I shall retire now, Hector, as I have much to accomplish tomorrow, I must convince the King. That is no light task! "  
  
"Goodnight, my beloved cousin,"  
  
Hector bent and kissed Briseis on the cheek, and turned to head back to his rooms where his wife and son would be waiting. He felt a smile cross his face, Troy would be safe in Briseis hands he felt it in his heart.

This is the first Fan Fic I have ever done So PLEASE don't be too harsh. I would love Reviews. I know it's historically inaccurate, but I am not bothered. Besides that any comments would be appreciated.


	2. The Arrival of the Greeks

Briseis knelt before the King, looking elegant and beautiful in her priestess's robes. She felt however, as clumsy as an ox, in her delicate surrounds. She would have been more comfortable on a battlefield in her armour. Though she knew her Uncle would be in no frame of mind to negotiate if she turned up in armour and blatantly showed her disrespect.  
  
"You must let me do this, for Troy," she pleaded.  
  
"You know my thoughts on the matter. Your Father was wrong to raise his daughter in such a way, to fill your head with such nonsense! You forget your place young Briseis. It is most certainly NOT on a battlefield with the men of Troy. Your place my dear as much as you despise it, is in the temple of Apollo,"  
  
"Uncle, you will allow me to go or I will disobey you. This is the path I must tread I fell it in my very soul," Briseis felt her anger rising, why must he be so difficult!  
  
The King sighed deeply; he knew it was no use arguing with Briseis. She was as stubborn as his brother had been. He was using all his control over her to hold her from the battlefield. That was all he could hope for; he had a weakness for his brother's only child and she new it well!  
  
"You may go, but remember Briseis, this is an assassination, not your own personal battle!"  
  
"Thank you, Uncle,"  
  
With this she jumped up, her robes flowing gracefully around her body, and threw her arms around his neck. The King stiffened at first with shock, but then held his niece close.  
  
"Keep safe my precious niece," he begged.  
  
"Hector and you may finalize details as you see fit. No doubt he is in on this scheme,"  
  
Briseis smiled and walked out of the room her stomach buzzing with anticipation.  
  
Briseis met Hector for lunch in the gardens. The table was spread with a luxurious meal and Hector's son played on the floor near his feet. Briseis scoped up her cousin and cradled him close, she whispered words of love in his ear and planted a kiss on his delicate head. Briseis was surprised at her Uncles permission, she would not have disobeyed her Uncle, she had only hoped her bluff would pay off. Hector reached for Astyanax and handed him to the nanny.  
  
"Hector, what plan do you have for me?"  
  
"You shall work in the temple like usual, Achilles' men will not be able to resist such a target, the temple is a sign of our dedication of the sun god and they will want to show the gods they care naught for them. You will be taken back to the camp by Achilles' men there you will assassinate him and any one of importance, you should happen to discover,"  
  
"That was not my agreement with Uncle! He gave permission for Achilles death only,"  
  
"In war, chances do not present themselves readily, kill who ever you can but do not risk yourself, I could not bear that"  
  
"Are you certain that Achilles' men will take me, and not just kill me in the temple?"  
  
"I have only hope, you must be brave cousin, it is for Troy, for my son and for my wife, kill this monster,"  
  
"Fear not cousin, my blade will be sharp and my eye keen, Achilles will be dead with in a month!"  
  
"Look, The horizon, where did they find such an army, sails as far as the eye can see. Apollo help us! You must hurry Briseis, you must be in the temple when they arrive,"

Briseis sat slumped against a large stone pillar shivering with fear. They killed the priests. How could they? May Apollo's wrath be swift and vengeful! She resented their commanding ways but still she respected them as men of the gods. Hector had told her that Achilles' men had no respect for gods, but she had not expected this blood was slowly pooling by her feet and she inched away with disgust.  
  
"Over there, we will take her back for the men, they could use some fun!" yelled a gruff looking solider with a long jagged scar down his left arm.  
  
Briseis screamed as she was roughly thrown over the soldiers shoulder and carried back to the camp. The sun was scorching Briseis' back as they crossed the expansive beach. Briseis was almost relived when they reached the camp. Then she felt her confidence dwindle as she saw the number of Greek tents on the beach, Troy was in serious trouble. Of course she had know that from the moment Hector told her the Greeks were coming but it slapped her with a renewed sting. She felt her resolve strengthen.  
  
Briseis gasped as she was thrown to the floor. An elder solider, grabbed her and licked her neck. She shuddered in disgust but forced herself to stay seated when every thing in her body was screaming at her to attack this man, with all her might.  
  
"Who's a pretty one then?" he grunted in a lustful tone.  
  
The solider with the scar pulled Briseis to her feet and drew her close to his body, the stench was almost unbearable and Briseis felt herself gagging.  
  
"Nay, you old dog I shall have her first,"  
  
Briseis kicked out at the soldiers a received a swift punch in the face, blood streaming out of her cut lip. Briseis felt her rage boiling, she could kill this man in an instant, stay calm she told herself follow the plan. Briseis allowed tears of frustration to prick in her eyes, and began to whimper for dramatic effect.  
  
Briseis looked up as a new figure approached, shoulder length blond hair, sculpted muscles and armour stained with a battles blood, the blood of her people. She felt her stomach clench with anger.  
  
"Do not lay a hand on her again, she is mine," Achilles ordered.  
  
The men grunted in an unhappy manner and slowly moved of to a near by campfire. Briseis felt her heart flip as she looked up at him. The killer, the murder, the monster, the legend. She had been successful; she would woo him and then steal his life from him. She had not expected him to be so handsome.  
  
Achilles scoped Briseis up in his arms and took her to his tent.


	3. Snake Pit

Achilles placed Briseis down on the sandy floor of his tent. It was warm against her legs. She looked up at him from behind her matted brown hair. Achilles knelt down in front of her and looked at her, genuine concern showing in his handsome face. His muscles outlined nicely by the warm light coming in thought the tent doorway.  
  
"They hurt you, let me tend you wounds,"  
  
Achilles reached for a bowl of water, and began to dab Briseis cut lip. Briseis carefully masked her face with fear and shy admiration despite the stinging sensation burning her lip. Achilles must think that she was a weak priestess, who adored him.  
  
"What is you name fair one?" He question in a husky voice.  
  
"Briseis, priestess of Apollo,"  
  
"You have sprit. I can see it in your eye, I can not imagine the guards took you easily," He smiled at this thought.  
  
"Perhaps, but they still took me did they not? I am still in an enemy camp,"  
  
Achilles looked in to her eyes, they were a deep brown, beautiful he though. He resisted the urge to reach out to her and quickly stood up and turned away. He did not like the feelings she provoked in him.  
  
"You should get some sleep," Achilles ordered.  
  
"I would sooner sleep in a snake pit, I might be safer!"  
  
"You will be safe her, priestess I promise you that,"  
  
"I am to trust your word, he who would slaughter my people?"  
  
"Trust it or not, it is of little concern to me,"  
  
"I would sleep if you would stay and watch over me, for I fear your men,"  
  
"I have many concerns, my time is in high demand," he snorted.  
  
"You have not the time to watch over me while I sleep?" she pleaded.  
  
Achilles felt something in his heart stir, this girl was testing him, and teasing him to see how much power she held over him. For once in his life he did not want to fight he wanted to succumb utterly. He wanted nothing more that to lay with the Priestess and loose himself in her.  
  
"I will stay, a long as I can,"  
  
"Thank you, Achilles I will sleep in peace, for although my words speak doubt my heart tells me to trust you,"  
  
Briseis lay down on his bed, closed her eyes and curled in to a ball. Perhaps this would not be too hard. He seemed to be swallowing her story hook, line and sinker.  
  
Achilles sat on the far side of the tent and watched her sleep. Soon her breathing became deep and steady. He smiled, strolled over to the bed and lay next to her, keeping a respectful distance. She would never know they shared a bed he would awake and move before she awoke. 


	4. My Word is My Bond

Briseis awoke to see Achilles staring intently at her figure, dwarfed in the enormous bed, a bed made for loving not for sleeping. She felt heat prick in her skin under his intent gaze. A feeling surged through her body that was new to her but entirely unwelcome.  
  
"I trust you slept well?"  
  
"Yes,"  
  
Briseis sat up and shifted uncomfortably, his gaze felt as if it was burning her, and she was worried she was enjoying it.  
  
"You will be safe Priestess, my word is my bond,"  
  
"I have had time to rest on my thoughts and I believe you, mighty Achilles"  
  
"Would you like to have breakfast with me, on the beach perhaps?"  
  
"I would. Will you turn your back while I refresh my self? I am afraid however I have nothing else to wear,"  
  
She pointed with distain to her stained and ripped robes. Achilles vanished from the tent with out a word and returned carrying a simple blue robe, it was simple in design with no flourishes or patterns. Did her know that blue was her favorite color, it had been her fathers and now anything blue had a special place in her heart. Like Achilles eyes she thought, no that is the one exception, she confirmed mentally.  
  
Achilles threw it to Briseis and turned away. He could sense every movement she made it was intoxicating.  
  
Briseis looked at his broad back and before she could catch it. A vision flew through her mind, of her touching those shoulders...kissing them. She shook herself this would not do, no attachment, he must die!  
  
Achilles' breath caught in his throat as he turned around. She was a vision! Not traditionally beautiful like the girls that fell to his feet at home, with long legs bright eyes and light hair. Briseis was more that that she was small and sweet and totally irresistible in his eyes.  
  
They walked towards a plain piece of cloth spread out on the sand, covered in fruits and breads. Briseis subtly scanned the number of men and their equipment. Planning how she could do most damage. She would not let Hector down, he had entrusted Troy's fate to her.  
  
"Achilles can you spare a moment, I need to speak with you?" It was one of Achilles men. He had a kindly look about him despite his weathered face and armor.  
  
Achilles turned to Briseis and gave her, I will be along soon look. Briseis carried on towards the spread of food. She sat down gracefully and looked at the walls of her city. They were so fine how could anyone want to tear them down?  
  
Briseis jumped as she heard a grunt come from behind. The solider with a scar and his three friends were closing in on her. Mighty warrior she was she could not take on four armed men, with no weapons. She felt anxiety claiming her emotions; think she told herself THINK!!  
  
She stood to run but was not quick enough and one of the soldiers fell upon her making lustful noises and fumbling to pull up her dress. The others pinned her arms and legs as she was almost managing to throw of her attacker. She felt something warm, moist and ridged brush against her inner thigh and shuddered with disgust as she realized what it was. She looked up in surprise as the man was torn off of her.  
  
Achilles started beating upon the solider. Briseis was willing to let him continue, one less solider to attack the walls of Troy. She thought better of it and began to beg Achilles to stop; she claimed no one should die on her account. Achilles let the men go with some threatening words and went to Briseis.  
  
"Did they....? Was I too late..."  
  
Tears were forming in his eyes, he had promised her safety and he had failed to protect her, she was so beautiful. Like a flower standing alone in a storm. He lent forward and pulled her close cradling her against his chest. Briseis allowed herself to weep genuine tears and to find comfort in his embrace. The men had nearly been successful. She cried out of fear and for lost pride.  
  
"No, " she sobbed.  
  
Achilles lifted her face in his hand a placed a single delicate kiss on her mouth. In that moment he thought he would die, never before had he felt the feelings this woman could give him from this chase kiss, not even in the wild passions he had experienced in his life, on the battlefield and in his bed.  
  
"I will keep you safe from now on," he promised and he meant it with all his heart. There was nothing he would not do for this woman. 


	5. Achilles' Dagger

Briseis pulled away from Achilles and looked into his eyes. She new things were going to plan he was beginning to trust her, to love her. She had not counted on this man being so...so, she could not think of the word he was hansom, yes, of that there was no doubt. He was cocky, arrogant, dominating, violent and dangerous. So why did she feel her heart melting in his embrace? No, she told her self it was merely relief that is all; I must kill him soon and save Troy.  
  
Achilles stood up and carried Briseis back to his tent, she could have walked and he knew this, but reveled in the feeling of her body pressed against his. He placed her near the fire to keep her warm so shock would not set in. Although the sun had already began to rise and beat upon the ground.  
  
"I am sorry, I gave you my word, and I failed"  
  
"You did not, Achilles you saved me, if not for you I would have been violated again and again, a toy for the soldiers"  
  
She shuddered at the images that flashed through her mind. Achilles frowned at the thought, damn! This woman was hypnotizing, like Aphrodite herself. He wanted to kiss her, to hold her and make love to her until he drew his last breath.  
  
"Perhaps you should stay close to me for the remainder of you stay?" He said with an unmistakable timbre of hope in his rough voice.  
  
"And how long will that be?"  
  
"I can not answer that, but I would see no harm come to you, nor any unhappiness. You are free to leave when you will. I can not however keep you safe if Troy falls and you are not with me,"  
  
"Thank you, that brings me great comfort"  
  
"Come I must train with the soldier's and I think you should learn to use a dagger, to defend yourself,"  
  
Briseis stood and dusted the sand off of her dress. Achilles took her hand, which was dwarfed in his rough grip and led her from the tent, he kept her close. Briseis sat in the sand, ignoring the beating sun and demanding thirst. She watched Achilles fight with his men; she cannot say it was an unpleasant experience watching Achilles' muscles rippling, and sweat beading on his body. She imagined her self-being the cause of that sweat in the heat of the bedroom, Briseis allowed herself this thought and found it oddly comforting and smile crept across her lips.  
  
Achilles trained with his men for the majority of the day. In the late afternoon he handed Briseis a dagger. The dagger was beautifully crafted, it was Achilles' favorite and he hoped to pass it on to his son one day.  
  
"You will learn how to use this, to defend yourself,"  
  
Help me Apollo to cover my skills she thought. Briseis did her best to look uncomfortable and untalented with the blade, but still Achilles noticed her skill and commented as such.  
  
"Ahh, you have used a dagger before,"  
  
"A little," she lied trying to keep the look of untruth out of her eyes.  
  
Achilles all of a sudden swept her of her feet, and landed on top of her, holding her down. Briseis was shocked but quickly regained her composure.  
  
"Watch all of you attackers body, they will try to knock you off you feet, It is the easiest way the kill your enemy"  
  
Briseis wanted to scream that she knew this, but resisted the urge, besides it was hard to speak with Achilles pressing against her. Another enjoyable experience to try and block out.  
  
"You are beautiful,"  
  
Briseis blushed bright red and turned her head to the side to avoid his piercing gaze.  
  
"I am not worthy of my lords attentions,"  
  
Achilles brushed some hair off of her face, feeling himself stiffen and swell at the closeness. Briseis noticed to, she did not know she had such an effect on men.  
  
Briseis pushed him off of her and ran back to the tent, she would have to kill him soon, could she kill after all his kindnesses?  
  
Damn, thought Achilles, she was nearly rapped this morning and I treat her like that. What was I thinking? Achilles stopped for a minute; he did not normally care about his conquests. 


	6. To Join Neptune

Briseis sat alone in Achilles' tent while he sat at the door in silence regretting his actions and guarding her, yet still allowing her space. She could have kissed him for it. No, she told herself do not think like that it will only lead to trouble!  
  
Briseis knew she must do it tonight. She must cut his throat while she had the courage to do so. Things were happening to fast she must not let her love for him grow any more it was already intoxicating. Before she met Achilles she would have swore on her life she would never fall for a man like she was for Achilles.  
  
What sort of man was Achilles'? She knew very little about him. Despite his occupation, which she could hardly comment about, as it was the same as her own, he was a good man. As good as any man could be who has everything he could ever want riches, glory and women. Briseis frowned at the thought of women she wanted to be the only woman not one of many.  
  
Eventually, Achilles walked in to the tent and threw himself on the bed. Briseis pretend to sleep in the corner, she waited for what seemed like an eternity and then slipped quietly, with the grace of a cat hunting towards his bed. She drew her dagger and pressed it against his throat.  
  
"Do it,"  
  
Briseis was startled and hesitated for a second. This was all it took for Achilles to sweep her into his arms hurl the dagger across the room with a thud and kiss her passionately.  
  
Briseis against her better judgment felt herself begin to respond. She allowed his tongue to explore her inexperienced mouth and returned all of his attentions. She felt his rough hands slipping her dress over her head; she wrapped her legs around his waist.  
  
Achilles began to lay a trail of kisses all the way down her neck. Briseis wanted to stop but she could not she could never go back to being a priestess once he had taken her purity.  
  
"I wont be able to be a priestess after this," she giggled.  
  
"No, but I would have it no other way stay with my Briseis, I love you, I need you my soul aches for you,"  
  
"I don't think that is you soul," She blushed.  
  
Achilles laughed out loud.  
  
"I love you,"  
  
Briseis gave in completely and let herself be loved, not once but several times.  
  
The next morning Briseis woke up in the tent alone. She was terrified, what had she done!  
  
She knew in her heart she could not kill her beloved. She could not return to Troy, she had shamed her family, her people and her self. She stood up slipped on her torn robes and ran out of Achilles' tent. She ran toward the swelling sea and started walking into it deeper and deeper. The salt water began to make her dress heavy. She wanted to end it all, she wanted to walk away from it all to join Neptune in the sea. Achilles saw her.  
  
"Briseis!"  
  
Briseis turned around, looked at him and stopped dead in the water as he rushed towards her and drew her into a tight embrace.  
  
"I was sent to kill you, but I fell in love with you,"  
  
"I am Briseis the Priestess, but I am also Briseis the warrior,"  
  
"I know, I have know since you arrived,"  
  
Achilles smiled and kissed her hair.  
  
"You knew, you played me,"  
  
Briseis slapped Achilles across the face. He had known! How could he had he intended to simply use her and cast her aside. Had she been so naïve as to think he loved her? Her head was spinning!  
  
"I did not play you. I had intended to harm you. Just as you wanted to harm me but I to fell under the sickness of love and could no longer carry out my plans,"  
  
"Leave, return to your people and tell them you were caught. Lie to save your life and your peoples love for you."  
  
"Never, I will not leave you,"  
  
Achilles ran his hands through her hair and kissed her lovingly. 


	7. I Will Follow You

Achilles and Briseis stood in the water in a loving embrace. Each gripping each other tightly afraid to let go.  
  
"I can not leave and I can not stay," Briseis sobbed.  
  
Achilles frowned he could not bear to see Briseis in so much pain. His heart was breaking for her. She should return to her people, that was the only place she would find peace and she could earn forgiveness for loving him. Would she agree to go if he went with her? He was a paid fighter, only Troy could pay him with Briseis' love and not gold.  
  
"You must go, go and I will follow,"  
  
"They would kill you,"  
  
"No, I will fight for Troy, my love,"  
  
Briseis looked up into Achilles eyes.  
  
"Are you sure? You are turning your back on your people,"  
  
"I am sure. My people mean nothing to me in the shadow of my love for you,"  
  
"Tonight while the camp sleeps, we will run for the safety of Troy's walls,"  
  
Achilles and Briseis walked back to the tent hand in hand. They stayed in Achilles tent for the day talking about anything and everything. Each learning more about the person they loved. Time slipped by and Night was drawing near and Briseis could feel her apprehension rising. Was she doing the right thing? Would he be happy? Achilles however was growing more and more certain of his choice. He loved this woman. He would follow her anywhere.  
  
"Do not worry, my Priestess I want to come with you,"  
  
"I worry that you will tire of the life in Troy, a life with me,"  
  
"I will never tire of you,"  
  
Achilles leaned across and kissed her temple. He lay down on the bed to get some sleep before there escape to Troy. Achilles drew Briseis close to him and she laid her head on his chest, and listened to his heartbeat, the most soothing sound she had ever heard.  
  
"Well at least I did remove the biggest threat to Troy, even thought it was not how I had intended to,"  
  
"That you did, my leaving will be a large moral blow for the Greeks,"  
  
"I will fight by your side and we will chase the Greeks from my land then, you and I shall live our lives how we choose,"  
  
"I would rather see you in a tower of the Palace, than by my side in the battle field"  
  
"I am a warrior, better than most men, do not judge me Achilles I may surprise you yet,"  
  
Briseis smiled as she drifted to sleep. She would show him she was no flower, she was a warrior. 


	8. Hector

Achilles and Briseis slipped out of his tent as the last solider had fallen into a drunken sleep. Achilles led her towards the horses and climbed on a dark brown mare. Achilles lent down and helped Briseis on the horse.  
  
They rode quietly across he beach towards the city of Troy. Briseis enjoyed the closeness of Achilles and snuggled up to him for warmth. Achilles kissed her hair and whispered words of reassurance and love to her as the neared their destination.  
  
Briseis slipped of the Horse. Achilles followed and they led the horse right up to the gate. Achilles was shocked by Briseis boldness; surely they would kill him on sight!  
  
"Hector! Bring Hector to the gate at once!" Commanded Briseis.  
  
"Who goes there?" called back a young solider from the wall above.  
  
"Briseis, niece of Priam, bring Hector at once!"  
  
The solider scurried away. Hector had advised every solider how took a watch at the gates that he should be informed immediately if Briseis should return. Hector was at the gate with in ten minutes. He ordered the gates open and embraced his beloved cousin.  
  
"You succeeded? You killed Achilles?"  
  
"Not exactly,"  
  
Achilles stepped out of the shadows and took Briseis hand. Briseis could see anger and confusion clouding her cousin's face.  
  
"We should talk, I have mush to explain cousin, do not hate me Hector,"  
  
Hector spun on his heel and Achilles and Briseis followed him to his favorite spot in the gardens of Troy. He sat on a bench and gestured for them to do the same. Briseis was nervous she loved Hector very much and knew that she could not bear it if he rejected Achilles.  
  
"What have you done Briseis?"  
  
"I have fallen in love, cousin to Achilles and he loves me in return. We wish to be together, and fight for Troy,"  
  
"Are you mad?"  
  
"Hector, I beg of you. Paris was allowed Helen, why should I not have love?"  
  
"Helen did not stain the beach with the blood of our people!"  
  
Achilles spoke up to defend himself and to ease Hector anger at Briseis.  
  
"I would pledge my allegiance to Troy, for the love of Briseis. She has snared my heart and soul, I would not be with out her,"  
  
"Do you swear to the gods? Wait they mean nothing to you. Do you swear on you love for Briseis?"  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"Go to your chambers Briseis and take Achilles with you. Bath, sleep, eat and get ready for an appearance with my father tomorrow"  
  
"Thank you," Briseis squealed and threw her arms around his neck and rained kisses on his face.  
  
Achilles felt a sting of jealously but reminded himself that they were cousins.  
  
"You have my support Briseis, but you must win over Priam yet,"  
  
"I will Hector, thank you"  
  
Briseis reached for Achilles hand smiled at Hector as she led Achilles to her rooms. Hector sighed. Briseis, may Apollo help you with Priam. You don't have much hope of convincing him, he thought as he returned to his own rooms. 


	9. Butterflies Wings

MY NOTE: I have been trying to take advice and add more detail and increase the length of my chapters. PLEASE review this chapter and tell me what you think I'm not very good and lemon chapters !!  
  
Briseis led Achilles down many long stone corridors, to her rooms. They walked in Silence, Achilles was awed at what this woman, she was risking everything for him. Briseis stopped and pushed open a pair of large wooden doors, to reveal a very delicate room, decorated with a color scheme almost entirely dedicated to blue. Briseis, smiled it was just as she left it. She stepped into the room and let the door shut behind her. Briseis turned and faced Achilles.  
  
She laid a sweet and tender kiss on his lips, and looked deeply into his crystal blue eyes. Achilles leaned in a kissed her again, he ran his tongue along her lips and she opened her mouth, inviting him to explore. Her shifted his position to make the kiss more comfortable, as her arms snaked around his waist. The kiss was long and passionate, finally Briseis broke away panting lightly.  
  
"We probably should get some sleep..."  
  
Achilles silenced her with a mischievous glint in his eye and another loving kiss. He scooped her up in his arms and carried her towards the large bed. He laid her gently down and leaned into to lay a gentle kiss on her mouth and then trailed kisses down her neck. Sending shivers down her spine. How she loved this man! Achilles slipped Briseis dress off of her shoulders and continued to explore her flesh with his mouth.  
  
Briseis slipped Achilles top of over his head and gently scratched his back making whimpering noises as he turned his attentions towards her breasts. She felt Achilles hand roaming lower and lower. Slipping her dress completely off, it slithered to the ground. Achilles groaned her name in the increasing passion. Briseis slipped her hands into Achilles waistband and pulled his toga skirt away. They lay together hugging for a short time reveling in the feel of flesh on flesh. Achilles raised himself and entered Briseis in a slow and gentle way. He now understood the difference between sex and making love.  
  
Achilles gently penetrated Briseis rhythmically until they were both more than satisfied. Achilles pulled back the covers of the bed and slipped himself and Briseis underneath. Achilles smiled warmly as Briseis snuggled up to his side. It was amazing how she fitted just right next to his body; he leaned over and kissed her temple before drifting of into a peaceful sleep.  
  
Briseis awoke the next morning to a cold bed. She sat up quickly and looked around. She flopped back onto the pillow and sighed with relief when she saw Achilles sitting next to the bed watching her. Achilles leaned forward and planted a kiss on her forehead.  
  
"I believe we have an important meeting with your Uncle, perhaps you should rise from your slumber?"  
  
Briseis threw an overstuffed pillow at him and Achilles ducked for cover.  
  
"Turn around then so I can get up and dressed,"  
  
Achilles laughed at this, she was amazing! She gave herself to him completely physically and emotionally but she was still shy.  
  
"Turn please," Briseis insisted.  
  
Achilles walked over to the window and gazed out over the gardens of Troy; it was undeniably a beautiful place.  
  
Briseis slipped out of bed and walked over to the wardrobe; she selected a simple toga of pure white, she knew it was her Uncles favorite. Briseis slipped it on over her head and headed for to the bedside table where a basin of water had been placed. She splashed herself with water and refreshed her self. She walked to the widow Achilles was standing at and wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed the nape of his neck, but skittered away before he could return the affection.  
  
Briseis reached out and snapped a small cluster of white and blue flowers and weaved them delicately in her hair. She turned to face Achilles.  
  
"Beautiful," he whispered.  
  
"We should get going, Priam is in a much more pleasant mood in the mornings,"  
  
Achilles took Briseis by the arm and they walked together towards the Kings office. Briseis was sure they would have a better chance of convincing the King in private. He did not have to like Achilles, just accept what he could do for Troy and how she felt about him.  
  
Briseis gave a look to Achilles as they stoop hand in hand in front of the huge bronze door that led to Priam's office. Achilles kissed her briefly on the mouth.  
  
"For courage," he soothed.  
  
They push open the doors and stepped inside. 


	10. Loss

"Uncle!" Briseis yelled as she stepped into the Kings office, dropping Achilles' hand and running towards Priam.  
  
"Briseis, my niece, you are safe!"  
  
Briseis noticed tears of relief pricking in her Uncles eyes. He looked so much like her father...Achilles stood in the doorway feeling awkward; it was the first time in his life that the mighty Achilles felt intimidated. His fate and that of his woman were in this mans hands. What is he were to reject him? He could not ask Briseis to return to Greece with him. She was Trojan royalty and belonged with her people.  
  
Briseis stepped out of her embrace with Priam and turned to face Achilles reaching a hand out to him and drawing him forward. Achilles slipped a hand around Briseis waist more to comfort himself than her. Briseis watched her Uncles face change from shock to disbelief and then to anger.  
  
"What is going on Briseis?" He demanded in the royal tone that left no doubt as to whom the ruler of Troy was.  
  
"Uncle please don't upset yourself I can explain,"  
  
"Don't patronize me Briseis! Does Hector know of this...this betrayal?"  
  
"There has been no betrayal, uncle"  
  
"I beg to differ Briseis, or am I mistaken as this is not Achilles the enemy of Troy standing in my office?"  
  
"Guards!"  
  
"No, Uncle wait...."  
  
"I don't think so Briseis. There is only so much an old man can take,"  
  
Guards rushed towards Achilles' and he let them take him. Briseis knew he could kill them and felt a smile of affection creeping across her face despite the grave situation.  
  
"I will go with Peace, King Priam. To prove to you my good will. I want to join you, to become a Trojan. It is my heart greatest desire to marry Briseis and live out my days with her, short they might be,"  
  
Briseis gasped. Marriage he wanted to marry her! Her head was spinning. How she loved this man, who could always surprise her. She watched as Achilles was dragged from the office. She turned to Priam.  
  
"Uncle I know you're angry, I will explain in time, but now I feel I will let you be. We shall talk tomorrow, yes?"  
  
"Achilles will die in one weeks time at dawn,"  
  
"Uncle, please no..."  
  
"Briseis, you have much to explain. We will speak tomorrow,"  
  
Briseis ran out of the office blindly tears streaming down her face. Killed? Never. She ran to Hectors rooms and pounded on the door. Hector opened his door and pulled her into a tight embrace.  
  
"Shhhh.... We knew it would not go well."  
  
"He has ordered Achilles dead in a week,"  
  
Hector frowned. He did not like his cousins choice, but it could be a great advantage to the Trojan army, and he was quiet certain they loved each other.  
  
"We will find away. Tomorrow we will talk to Priam together. "  
  
Hector led Briseis into his room; she saw Andromache vanish into another room with Astyanax to allow her space. How she longed for a family like Hectors! Briseis sat down on the couch near the balcony and sighed. She lay there for along time finally falling asleep from emotional exhaustion. After dark Hector woke her.  
  
"Come, Briseis you must rise, eat something,"  
  
"No, I must do something,"  
  
"Do not go to Achilles, Briseis you will make things worse,"  
  
"No beloved cousin I have a plan,"  
  
Briseis raced out of her cousin's chamber and towards the town's main temple. She ran into the temple barley stopping to bow to the gods and raced to find her mentor.  
  
"Marises!"  
  
Marises spun around and smiled. Briseis had by far been his favorite priestess.  
  
"Yes my child how may I help you,"  
  
"I need to get married tonight,"  
  
Marises frowned he had heard of the strange going ons with her and Achilles. It would not be wise to get involved and risk Priam's wrath.  
  
"Please, I must marry my love, our time is short at least. If he dies I will know we were eternally bound together in the eyes of the gods."  
  
Marises felt his resolve weakening. She was right of course, how could he deny her this? Her heart was breaking he could sense it. He would have done anything to ease it. Priam would have to be dealt with when the time came. "I will help you, child. Come we must be swift, for surely you will want to change and I must get myself in order."  
  
Briseis smiled and hugged Marises. She set off towards Hectors rooms; he and Andromache would be the witnesses. 


	11. My Heart Knows Only Two Things

Briseis scuttled down the halls to her cousins rooms. She knocked impatiently on the door and pushed past Hector, as he opened it. Andromache hearing the commotion stepped out of the nursery and looked at Briseis.  
  
"Andromache, I must speak with you,"  
  
Andromache ushered Briseis out on to the balcony.  
  
"What is wrong? Hector told me how Priam reacted. I am sorry Briseis."  
  
Briseis fought back a sob at the memory of her Uncle's face contorted with rage and confusion.  
  
"I want to marry Achilles."  
  
Andromache went to interrupt Briseis.  
  
"Wait, let me explain. I love him. I want our souls to be bound together, whatever may happen. I also think that if we were wed Priam would look more kindly upon us. It's the only plan I have Andromache. Help me!"  
  
Andromache sighed and hugged Briseis.  
  
"I will help you. What do you need from me?"  
  
"I want you and Hector to come and be witnesses. We must hurry thought Marises is going to meet us there"  
  
"You can't get married like that!" Andromache exclaimed.  
  
"Would it please you to wear my wedding robes?"  
  
Briseis gasped and Andromache's generosity. Andromache's wedding robes were ledged. The material was as light as a feather and was rumored to be a gift from the gods to bless Andromache and Hector's union.  
  
"It would be my honor,"  
  
Andromache smiled and hurried Briseis to the bathroom.  
  
"Get ready," she urged.  
  
Briseis stumbled into the bathroom and let her robes fall to the floor. She washed her face in the cool water. Andromache slipped into the room and left the robes and a silver hair clip. Briseis ran a comb through her hair and then tamed it in an elegant twist on the back of her head. Leaving a few strands to fall becomingly around her neck.  
  
Briseis ran her fingers along the robes. They were heaven to touch! The robes were white, the colour of purity. With a light blue sash that went from her left shoulder to her white hip. The neckline was studded with sapphires that sparked in the candlelight. When slipped the dress on. It felt like a second skin. Briseis dabbed some scented oils on her wrist and stepped in to the main chamber. Hector and Andromache were waiting.  
  
Hector stepped forward and pulled Briseis into a hug.  
  
"You look like a goodness,"  
  
Briseis turned to Andromache. As hector slipped one of his riding capes over her shoulders and pulled the hood up to hide her face.  
  
"Its Andromache's robes not me that is divine," she laughed.  
  
"No its you. You radiate love and beauty. Achilles is a lucky man,"  
  
They hurried through the city to where Achilles was being held. Andromache drugged the guards with a simple sleeping herb and they slipped in unnoticed. Marises had not yet arrived.  
  
Achilles stood when he heard movement near.  
  
"Who goes there?"  
  
Briseis stepped forward and let the hood fall away to reveal her face.  
  
"Its is I."  
  
Achilles couldn't help but smile, she was beautiful. Briseis slipped the cape off and Achilles thought his heart would explode. She was intoxicating. She was in wedding robes? He did not understand.  
  
"Why are you in those robes?"  
  
"I have come here to marry you," she stated in a matter of fact tone.  
  
"I have nothing to offer you, my days are numbered,"  
  
"I. ...There are two reasons I want to marry you. If Hector and I cannot convince Priam. I want our souls to be bound together for eternity. So we can find each other in the after life,"  
  
"I would find you anywhere, Briseis"  
  
She felt her heart lurch at his words.  
  
"The second, is that it might help convince Priam if we were wed."  
  
"Are you sure about this Briseis?"  
  
"If you want me,'  
  
Briseis felt her heart catch in her throat. What if he said no? She had made a fool of her self! Achilles reached a hand through the bars. She took it and he drew her near. Achilles managed to kiss her awkwardly through the bars.  
  
"I want you forever, you amaze me, your heart, your soul," Achilles let his eyes take in her beauty. "And your body"  
  
Briseis giggled. Marises burst in at that moment. Briseis stepped away from Achilles slightly but still held on to his hand.  
  
"Lets get started," Marises, announced, he did not want to be there any longer than necessary.  
  
The vows were said quickly and emotionally. Hector and Andromache smiled at each other. This was love, they were each thinking of there own courtship when Hector had chased the much favored Andromache around all of Troy trying to win her heart.  
  
The couple slipped out side to allow Briseis and Achilles a moment and Marises snuck back to the temple. Briseis stepped closer to Achilles now they were alone. Achilles swore.  
  
"What my love could make you swear at this moment?"  
  
"I have no ring,"  
  
'I have no need for one, you love for me is well known with out a symbol to remind me,"  
  
"Still..."  
  
Achilles took of the shell necklace his mother had made him. He fastened it around Briseis' neck.  
  
"It is no ring, but it's all I have. I am not worthy of you."  
  
"It is better than any ring,"  
  
Briseis lent in and kissed him. Achilles in an uncharteristic surge of love whispered in her ear.  
  
"I was a lone soul. I thought I was destined to tread a path of War. You have given me peace, fair one. My heart knows only two things now. If we are apart in knows only longing and pain. When you are near in knows only happiness and love,"  
  
Briseis felt tears pricking in her eyes and let them fall down her face. Achilles kissed them away and they clung to each other, cold metal separating them. Andromache walked in.  
  
"Time is up the guards are waking, come"  
  
Achilles kissed Briseis briefly one last time and watched her as she slipped on the cape and the three hurried towards their rooms. 


	12. Priam's Decision

Hector tapped lightly on Briseis' wooden doors. It swung open immediately exposing a rather pale and nervous looking Briseis in a dark robe. Hector extended a hand calloused and Briseis took it gratefully. Hector looked down at Briseis he was deeply concerned for his cousin future.  
  
"Come, Briseis. We will find a way,"  
  
"Perhaps," She sighed helplessly.  
  
The pair started down the corridor towards the king's offices. Briseis felt a sense of dread growing in her stomach. She tried to push it away. She was the warrior Briseis, she feared no one! Despite her efforts she felt despair taking over.  
  
They stopped in front of the doors of Priam's office. Hector pushed the door and held it open as Briseis entered. Priam looked up and smiled at his son, but frowned when he saw Briseis enter.  
  
"Hector if you have come to sway my decision. I have given my orders,"  
  
"Father, listen. Stop being a king for 5 minutes and be a father and an uncle. Listen to the girl whose life you are destroying,"  
  
Priam stiffened at this; he had suffered many a sleepless night over his neglect of his children. Priam sighed deeply and sat in his red over stuffed chair. The air of power and strength ebbing a way to leave Briseis looking at a sad old man.  
  
Briseis crossed the room and knelt before Priam, taking his cold hands in her own. Hector took a seat near the far wall. The emotion in Briseis' eyes would do far more to soften Priam's heart than any words Hector Prince of Troy could speak.  
  
"Uncle, please I beg you to listen."  
  
"You have my ears young Briseis. Though I promise nothing,"  
  
"Thank you Uncle. Achilles is a great fighter, my equal. You know this, which is why I was sent to kill him. Something happened that was not intended. I fell in love. I have broken my vows."  
  
Priam shifted uncomfortably.  
  
"Apollo will not be happy..."  
  
Briseis raised a hand to silence Priam.  
  
"I believe he will be happy for me. The path of a priestess was never one I was destined to tread. Achilles has vowed to fight for Troy and live here with me. Uncle if you care not for my happiness, think of the strategic gain for Troy. We are losing this war."  
  
Priam sighed it was true. Achilles would be a great asset.  
  
"What is to stop him from turning his back on us. He is not bound to Troy."  
  
"No, he is bound to me. He is my husband, Uncle and I am bound to Troy. I will fight for Troy. I am a warrior. Does it not make sense that I should love someone as strong as I?"  
  
Priam felt his resolve slipping away. He wanted to see Briseis smile again. He wanted her to be happy. Maybe his brother had been right. Briseis was destined to tread a special path.  
  
"Achilles will be released. Now leave an old man in peace."  
  
Briseis hugged her uncle tightly and kissed his cheek. She run to Hector and threw her arms around his neck. Hector picked her up and spun her around like he used to when they were children. Briseis broke away from his embrace and ran towards where Achilles was being held, Hector right behind her. 


	13. Achilles & Briseis

Briseis continued to fly down the corridors unaware of Hector following her. Briseis burst into the chambers and looked at the guard drinking ale alone in the corner before running past him. The guard, much faster than his half drunken appearance suggested, jumped up and grabbed her roughly.  
  
"No ones allowed to see the prisoner missy,"  
  
"He is no longer a prisoner. I have negotiated his release with my UNCLE Priam,"  
  
The guard quickly let go. To harm the niece of the King could be a bad mistake. Briseis saw doubt flicker in his eyes, and took a strong stance.  
  
"Now step aside so I may release my husband,"  
  
Hector appeared at her side and looked at the humbled guard.  
  
"I had followed you to help you deal with the guard. I see I need not have bother," he laughed.  
  
Hector subtly left the room so that Briseis and Achilles may have their reunion in private.  
  
Briseis felt her heart racing as she stepped toward Achilles cell.  
  
"What's wrong, dear heart?"  
  
"Nothing, I am here to set you free, Priam has been persuaded to see sense."  
  
Achilles felt his heart swell his wife was capable of anything! Briseis slipped the key of the hook on the wall and released Achilles. Who swiftly pulled her into his arms and began to kiss her lightly on the lips. Briseis responded and soon the gentle kiss was on full of love and passion. Achilles pulled away his breath coming in ragged gasps.  
  
"I have missed you, Briseis,"  
  
"And I you,"  
  
Briseis snuggled her head into his chest and drew in his scent. Achilles held her tightly to him hurting her slightly, not that she minded she was enjoying being close to him and knowing he cared. Finally Briseis slipped out of his embrace and took hold of his hand, leading him out of the room.  
  
"You should bathe and eat. Then I will take you on a tour of Troy, as a prince you should know the kingdom a little."  
  
"Is that wise, I don't think your people will welcome me,"  
  
"Let me deal with the people," she said as she gave him a swift teasing kiss on the lips.  
  
The couple Walked hand in hand toward their rooms.  
  
In his office Priam grew weary. His niece held his heart. A daughter he had always wished for, Briseis was a sensible girl and would make right of this mess. He had no doubt of that. Achilles would make a great General and Prince; the people however would not take lightly to having a Greek in their royal family, for that matter neither would the counsel. Priam had often hoped that Briseis would one day be Queen of Troy for she would rule with fairness and love, but he would never see a Greek a King of Troy!

Achilles sighed deeply and leaned back in the bathtub. The room was thick with steam and Briseis hair was damp from it. It stuck to her fore head and she tipped water over his chest and smiled. He could have lived in that moment forever, Briseis was beautiful. Briseis stood up from the edge of the bath.  
  
"Time to get dressed," she announced.  
  
Achilles groaned but knew better than to argue with his formidable little wife. Briseis took it the sight of Achilles naked body as she handed him a towel. Achilles smiled at her innocent appraisal. He grabbed her and pulled her close, giving her messy kisses all over her face and neck. Briseis drew away giggling and slapped him playfully.  
  
"Come, eat," she urged.  
  
Achilles slipped on a light blue toga skirt and Briseis led him to a table on the balcony laden with fruit. Achilles sat and Briseis perched on his knee and held out a slice of melon for him to eat. Achilles leaned in and took a bite his eye contact with Briseis never breaking. Briseis felt her heart lurch.  
  
After Achilles had finished eating. Briseis handed him a matching top to go with his loose toga skirt. Achilles threw her a questioning look; in Greece men walk topless often. Briseis nodded.  
  
"I don't want other girls seeing my prize," she smiled innocently.  
  
Achilles laughed, and pulled her close once more planting a tender and loving kiss on her lips.  
  
"Aphrodite, her self could not make me stray from you side, my love"  
  
Briseis blushed and slipped her hand into Achilles rough and calloused grip. They couple out in to the palace gardens. Briseis took Achilles to all the most beautiful spots the palace gardens had to offer.  
  
"I thought you wanted Troy, to meet it's knew Prince?"  
  
"Yes, but I want time to get better acquainted to with my husband, I am yet to get used to it,"  
  
"Ah, we have a lifetime for that,"  
  
He slipped his arm around her wais and she kissed his neck teasingly.  
  
"Mmm" Achilles mumbled.  
  
Briseis led Achilles back to their rooms with a devilish glint in her eye. Briseis fell back on the large bed laughing as Achilles followed her sliding his top over his head. Briseis splayed her hands over his chest, noticing how pale she was next to his tanned skin. Achilles picked up her hand and laid a kiss in her palm. Briseis laid her hands on his face and pulled him towards her. Achilles began to kiss her deeply assisting her to remove her toga at the same time. Briseis let her hands stray under Achilles waistband. Causing him to draw ragged breathes. Achilles kissed every inch of Briseis body and worshiped her as if she was a temple. Bringing them both to an intense climax full of love and the promise of forever.  
  
Authors Note: Have not decided if I should keep going. I have not really explored the whole warrior thing. But I am snowed down with schoolwork. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!!


	14. War

Briseis' eyes snapped open. The Greeks were attacking! She jumped out of bed and run to her armor slipping the breastplate on . Her armor had been specially crafted by a dear friend who had died shortly after. It was his finest work and was both light and strong. Achilles stirred, awakened by Briseis frenzied movement.  
  
"It looks as if Troy will meet its prince on the battle field,"  
  
Achilles frowned and stepped out of bed strolling towards his own breast plate and helmet. He slipped them on and fastened his sandels. Briseis grabbed her sword and the couple jogged to the gates to join the other soldiers. Hector greeted Briseis most cheerfully and the soldiers let out a cheer. Their mighty Briseis had been allowed to return to the battlefield. Briseis had worked hard to gain the respect and love of the men.  
  
Achilles felt somewhat disconcerted he was used to people shouting his name in the hope of glory, not a woman's! The soldiers were pushed into ranks and marched out of the gates, as the archers prepared themselves on the wall above. Briseis looked up at her younger cousin in disgust. He had caused this war yet he failed to fight in it. She loved Paris dearly but wished he could be a brave man like his brother.  
  
Briseis joined the front of the line and geared the men up to fight. Achilles took his place by her side. He had not seen Briseis fight, and he did not intend to let her take on his Myrmidons with out his protective eye. The Greeks charged forward in a thundering stampede. Briseis braised her self for the initial hit, but threw Achilles a devilish grin. It had been to long!  
  
The Greek and the Trojans meet with force. Briseis killed three men before Achilles had finished his first. Achilles was amazed. They were separated as Briseis pushed forward into the Greek lines fighting them from the middle out. Briseis looked around for Achilles, he was fighting a giant with a huge hammer that he was swinging viciously. Achilles put up a gallant fight but when he was attacked by another soldier from behind her suffered a gash to the arm and fell to the ground. Briseis ran towards him as the hammer came crashing down, she jumped and severed the giant's head from his body, before the hammer struck. Achilles jumped up and threw his dagger into the throat of the man who had been approaching Briseis from behind poised to strike.  
  
"That make us even," he yelled above the battles roar. The battle raged on and Achilles was faced with Patroclus. Achilles felt tears well in his eyes as he ran into his cousin.  
  
"Join, me cousin. I love you," he gasped.  
  
"Traitor!" Patroclus screamed and ran towards Achilles in blind fury.  
  
Achilles grabbed Patroclus and slapped him.  
  
"Get behind the walls of Troy,"  
  
"Ye...Yes cousin,"  
  
Hector killed many of the Myrmidons that day. Weakening The Greek force greatly. The battle was over and everyone returned behind the walls of Troy. Briseis and Achilles returned to their room.  
  
"Your amazing," Achilles whispered.  
  
"I have some skill with a blade, I told you this"  
  
"I am not sure I could bet you in a fair fight,"  
  
"Ahh, but we would never have a fair fight, Achilles you have an unfair advantage you have already captured my heart."  
  
Briseis washed and dressed in a sheer white robe. Achilles also cleaned up and then sat while Briseis stitched his wounded arm.  
  
"I have never seen a woman move like that,"  
  
Briseis felt herself blushing. She loved to fight. What if Achilles did not like her strength and left her?  
  
"Does it bother you?"  
  
"Yes and No, I like that you can look after yourself. But then I worry you don't need you,"  
  
"Your right Achilles I do not need you, but I want you,"  
  
Achilles pulled her close and kissed her deeply. A knock at the door interrupted. Two guards led Patroclus in. Achilles rose from the bed and pulled his cousin into a tight embrace.  
  
"The is my wife Briseis, Briseis this is Patroclus,"  
  
Briseis stood and crossed the floor holding out a hand to shake his. Patroclus spit on the floor.  
  
"You let you woman walk as an equal,"  
  
"I treat my woman with respect she deserves, she could kill you where you stand I would advise you do the same,"  
  
Briseis shifted uncomfortably "This must be hard for you, perhaps you would bathe sleep and eat and talk further in the morning?"  
  
"I will sleep, then I will talk with Achilles, not you Trojan"  
  
Achilles led Patroclus to his rooms.  
  
"Do not hate her so young cousin,"  
  
"She took you away from you people she made you betray everyone even me,"  
  
"I did not betray you cousin, you are here and you have my love,"  
  
Patroclus shut the door in Achilles face. Achilles sighed and strolled back to his rooms to make love with his wife. 


	15. Patroclus

Briseis snuggled up to Achilles as the morning light cracked through the window. She stretched and slipped out of bed. Achilles murmured and strayed back into a deep sleep. Briseis dressed silently with a stealth one only learns by being a warrior. She slipped out of the room and headed for Patroclus rooms. She knocked sharply on the door. It swung open with an angry Patroclus staring her in the face.

"May I come in?" She whispered.

"No," he went to shut the door on her face, Briseis stuck her foot and pushed Patroclus backs into the room and slammed the door.

"Now listen to me, we can do this the easy way or the hard way,"

"Go to Hades, you bitch,"

"The hard way then,"

Briseis flew across the room and pinned Patroclus to the bed a dagger at his throat.

"One flick of my wrist and it would be over, learn some respect child,"

Briseis rose of him and Patroclus punched her in the stomach Briseis doubled over, winded.

"That's the fist and last time you will hit me Patroclus,"

Briseis bought the dagger down hard and stabbed it into Patroclus hand. Patroclus yelled in pain. Briseis grabbed his face in her hands and forced him to look at her.

"I will love you like a brother if you let me,"

Patroclus felt tears pricking in his eyes. Briseis pulled the dagger out of his hand a tended to it with loving care. She pulled him close and whispered in his ear.

"I'm so sorry it had to be like this, you, Achilles and I are family, I have a warriors sole and I...I hate it sometimes,"

Patroclus wiped tears from his eyes.

"You have won my respect Briseis of Troy, affection will take time especially after this," he held up his hand and laughed.

Briseis kissed his forehead and left the room. She strolled back to where Achilles was sleeping pleased with her conversation with Patroclus. Achilles woke as she entered.

"Where have you been?"

"To see Patroclus"

Achilles sat up right in the bed, stunned and Briseis settled on the bed next to him.

"How did it go?"

"As well as can be expected, I.. Did not intend some things that happened but it is past,"

"What happened?" Achilles reached out for his wife.

"I'm fine don't worry,"

"I am more worried for Patroclus," he joked.

"He will heal,"

Achilles shook his head "I am not even going to ask. As long as he still breathes."

Patroclus made his way through the palace grounds, kicking up dust as he went. Briseis was infuriating how could his brother love such a creature. Although if he listened to his hearts on truth he found her intoxicating. Achilles had always liked submissive women now he had picked this tigress.

Patroclus' head whipped up as he heard Briseis call out for him to come and join her for lunch. Achilles was training with the soldiers.

"Why are you not training with Achilles?"

"I'm tired and its such a lovely day, I wanted to bask in the sun,"

Patroclus sat in a chair Briseis indicated to and sighed as he let his head fall back and the suns rays fall on his face. Briseis smiled at him he was hurting so much inside her heart was breaking for him.

"You know Achilles never meant to leave you,"

"He did anyway, whether he meant it or not,"

"He loves you like a son,"

"Pfft... You don't leave your son,"

'If you must blame someone blame me it is I who had to return home, I allowed Achilles to follow me,"

"I forgive you,"

Patroclus felt his head swimming what was this woman doing to him! He should hate her with a passion. She had stolen his cousin from him and stabbed him for goodness sake! Briseis stood after she had finished her meal.

"I am going to see how the soldiers are going and to try and make Achilles eat some food, would you like to come a see?"

"Yes,"

They strolled down towards the training yards Briseis picked up a sword and snuck up behind Achilles pointing it to his throat and whispering in his ear "caught you by surprise, great warrior?"

Achilles spun around knocking her sword to the floor and pulled her close kissing her deeply Briseis pushed him away laughing he was covered in sweat and looking extremely sexy. Briseis blushed and looked around to see if anyone had noticed. Patroclus had and felt jealousy creeping into his stomach.

Achilles smiled at his cousin and slipped his hand around Briseis waist. They walked over to Patroclus.

"Would you like a place in the armies of Troy cousin?"

"Yes I would, if this is to be our home, I should fight for it, I will kill no Myrmidons thought,"

Achilles nodded he avoided them in battle but knew what he would do if his wife's home was on the line. Briseis snuggled up to Achilles soldier.

"Come and eat lunch,"

"I could be persuaded,"

Patroclus coughed loudly as Achilles made a suggestive look towards Briseis who was giggling.

"Excuse us cousin,"

Achilles scooped Briseis up in his arms and carried her to their rooms. He put Briseis down and shut the door behind them he rushed towards her pulling her closely and kissing her with great passion. Briseis danced away and enter the bathroom filling the tub. Achilles walked in and slipped his hands around her waist drawing her close again Briseis slipped of his sweaty clothes and then removed her own as he slid in the tub. Briseis slid in the warm water enjoying the feel of it on her skin. Briseis started to rub him all over reliving his tired muscles. Finally Achilles pulled her to him a slipped in side her enjoying the fell of the water flowing around them, they enjoyed a long, sweet release.

Briseis sat in the gardens enjoying the warm sunlight. Her maid Shanice was brushing her hair. Patroclus turned around the corner and saw the two girls giggling and talking about female things. With out thinking he walked over to the pair.

"May I have a word, Briseis?"

Briseis looked at Shanice and the servant gathered her things and left. Briseis gestured for Patroclus to sit beside her.

"What troubles you?"

Patroclus lent forward and kissed Briseis shoving his tongue in her mouth. Briseis taking am moment to react was about to push him away but Achilles walked around the corner.

"Briseis!'

Achilles ripped Patroclus off of his wife and sent him scuttling back to his rooms. Achilles made to slap Briseis across the face but she blocked his hand a punched him swiftly in the nose. Achilles recovered quickly and aimed a punch at her stomach; she grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back painfully.

"Listen to me," she whispered in his ear.

She felt his struggle against her weakening and realized him; he stood up and stared her, pain burning in his blue eyes.

"I cast you from my life and my heart, I will live as a commoner as I can not return to Greece. Patroclus can do as he will, enjoy your life fair Princess,"

He spat on the ground in front of her and began to walk out of the gardens. Briseis fell to the ground.

"Achilles.........." She begged.

He stopped for a second and then continued on his way out of the palace and out of her life.


	16. Priam's Death

AUTHORS NOTE: Sorry about the mix up with chapters, here you go.

Briseis went to Shanice's rooms. Shanice had been expecting her at the most difficult times in her life Briseis always came to Shanice. Shanice slipped her sword in to its holster and opened the door as Briseis knock. Briseis smiled her friend knew her well. The pair crossed silently to the training ground and began trading blows, Shanice standing up against Briseis skill well. The pair had fought together since they were young girls, but Shanice because of her social position was forced to hide the fact that she was a talented fighter.

Achilles lurked in the shadows watching his wife move his languid movements hypnotising him. He watched as after several hours Shanice claimed defeat and hurried back to her rooms. Briseis strolled towards where he was standing.

"Achilles I know your there,"

Achilles mentally cursed, how was she so perceptive. He stepped out of the shadows and looked at her face shining with sweat. Briseis motioned for him to sit on a bench.

"Are you ready to listen?"

Achilles battled with his own pride. He wanted to listen but his pride was getting in the way.

"Yes"

Briseis held out a hand to him and kissed it lightly.

"First I love you, second I love Patroclus like an brother,"

Achilles sifted uncomfortably his temper rising, he hated it when Briseis had the upper hand, and she often did!

"Patroclus kissed me, out of lust, I had no idea of his feelings towards me, he surprised me, my heart never wandered form yours for a second"

Achilles slipped his hand around Briseis waist and kissed her neck gently.

"Forgive me for being so stubborn,"

Briseis slipped into Achilles embrace and kissed him deeply.

"I know what bothers you, I can not help where my talents lie, I told you this when we were wed. I enjoy being treated like a delicate flower in all aspect of my life except on the battlefield, "

Achilles kissed her to silence and swept her up in his arms and carried her to their rooms.

Weeks past and the rift between Patroclus and Achilles started to heal. Patroclus turned his affection to Shanice, a much more suitable choice than Briseis.

Hector came running into the garden where Briseis was lounging. Her stomach bulging with the new life with in her.

"Priam is dead!"

Briseis stood up as quickly as possible wobbling on her feet slightly. She rushed behind Hector to where Priam lay dead in his bed. Briseis rushed over to him and drew his body close weeping tears of sorrow. He had caused many set backs in her life but she loved him like a father. She felt Hector's hand rest on her shoulder and went welcomingly into his warm embrace.

"Calm your self this is not good for the child,"

Briseis continued to sob and Achilles was sent for to escort her back to their rooms so they could deal with their grief privately.

Hector stayed with his father body. Paris who had been swimming with Helen in the pool came running in dripping wet.

"Is it true?" he gasped.

"Yes and it was no accident brother."


	17. Suspicions

Achilles lay next to Briseis on the bed soothing her brow with rhythmic strokes. She whimperd gently in her sleep. He let his hand stray to her stomach and smiled, he never imagined himself looking forward to fatherhood, but now it was all his heart desired. Achilles gently lifted her top and laid a gentle kiss on Briseis stomach. He felt Briseis stir and her hands gently clasped the side of his face, drawing him closer to kiss him tenderly on the lips.

"How do you feel?"

"Like my people have just lost their King, besides my own heartbreak I have to deal with the grief of Troy,"

Briseis rolled onto her side and snuggled up to Achilles. He wrapped his arms around her holding her as close as her bulging stomach would allow.

"There will be discontent with in the family," Briseis mumbled.

"Why?"

"Hector should rule, he is the better man, but Paris will want the position of power, he has become different since his return from Sparta. I believe Helen poisons his thoughts against us,"

Achilles frowned unsure how to soothe his wife's concerns. Briseis sighed and slipped out of bed crossing the room to refresh herself.

"I am rested, I must go and see to things,"

Achilles made to stand up and follow her out the room, but she motioned for him to stop.

"Some things a Greek can not be involved in, and the death of my King is one of them,"

Achilles was stung by her words, yet knew she spoke from grief. Briseis headed for her Uncles chambers where she knew that Hector would be overseeing the preparation of Priam's body. She entered the room to see Paris and Hector in a heated argument, it had started already.

"You disrespect your father with your actions, both of you!" she screamed.

Hector turned and looked at Briseis tears welling in her eyes. Hector looked and Paris.

"Get out, before I forget you are my brother,"

"What is happening?" Briseis asked.

"Priam left instruction that you were to rule in his stead, on the condition you do not rule with Achilles by your side,"

"I will not leave Achilles,"

"I know, but the people trust you, they hold much love in their hearts for the Princess of Troy,"

Briseis turned away.

"Your can not ask me to do this,"

"Let us talk of this later, there are more pressing matter,"

"Like what?"

"Priam was murdered, I have my suspicions,"

"Who would do such a thing?"

"I believe it was Paris and Helen, but I love my brother and am loathe to believe it,"

"I believe it" Briseis whispered.


	18. Helen and Paris

Helen paced back and forth waiting for Paris to return. Paris slipped into their rooms and she rushed towards him pushing herself up against him provocatively. She nipped his ear and enjoyed her power over him as she felt him shudder and his erection growing.

"Did you ask my love?"

"Ye...yes I did,"

"What did Hector say, that arrogant bastard?"

"He said I was not ready to rule and that Priam had left word that Briseis was to rule,"

Helen slapped him and whorled around in a rage.

"I will never be Queen of this retched city if you do not start being more of a man."

Paris' shoulders slumped. He walked towards Helen and wrapped his arms around her waist. She shoved him away violently.

"Don't touch me you gutless man,"

"I have to do everything, everything! To make you king, I had to convince Priam to let us be together, then I had to kill him, with only a little help from you, now you cant even secure our fate as rulers."

Briseis left the palace and was walking through the markets. She had decided to go and comfort her people in their time of need. People hugged her, wailing in grief. She felt her self-drowning in a sea of sorrow. Priam was a stubborn, traditional old man but he had been much loved by his people and had led them to a life of peace for many years before the Greeks had come. The Greeks, Briseis let her thought wander to Achilles, and her hurtful words this morning.

An old toothless lady grasping at her hand broke Briseis concentration.

"Please, lead us to glory, Princess Briseis"

"I...I its not my place, Hector perhaps?"

"No lady it is you that must carry the fate of Troy,"

The crowd started to chant,

"Queen Briseis, Queen Briseis"

Briseis felt panic rising in her chest and she began to run back to the palace. She burst in through the front gates giving only a quick nod to the guards. Briseis felt her self bump in to something hard and strong arms wrap around her. She looked up to see Patroclus' young face looking down upon her.

"Patroclus, you scared me,"

"Shhh...he whispered.

"I must tell you something. I fear you will not trust my word because of my past errors. But you must!"

Briseis allowed herself to be led of to a small room. Briseis looked around nervously not wanted Achilles to burst into the room.

"What is it Patroclus,"

"I was helping Shanice with some work and we over heard a conversation...."

Briseis frowned.

"Helen and Paris.... they killed Priam and they plan to blame me,"

"Are you certain these are serious words, Patroclus?"

"Yes, Shanice does not want to become involved for fear of her life, if you want we shall leave this place..."

Briseis shook her head. Her mind was spinning she had never been fond of Helen. The pieces were starting to come together in her mind and she believed Patroclus with her heart.

"Go and get Shanice and then meet me in my rooms, I will find Achilles and Hector we must set things right. Troy is a dangerous place for you at the moment, Patroclus"

Briseis left the room in search of the two most important men in her life.

AUTHORS NOTE: Any suggestion and comment are welcome. I don't know if I like where this story is going it is not how I intended it to be when I started it has just evolved. Any suggestions???


	19. Hector's Pain

Briseis walked briskly towards Hector. Her heart sinking with every step she took. What if he did not believe Patroclus?

"Hector...." It was barely a whisper

He spun around as if his name had been yelled in the most urgent voice. Concern etched across his face.

"We must talk, things are coming to light that can not be ignored, dear cousin, please go to my rooms and wait."

"Why..." Hector started.

Briseis had already begun to walk away in search of Achilles. Who was in the kitchen searching for food.

Briseis felt her heart leap as it always did when she saw Achilles. She walked up to him lacing her arms around his waist and kissing the nape of his neck. Achilles shivered slightly with pleasure and then turned around to take his wife in his arms. Briseis forced to remember why she had come in search of Achilles pulled away slightly.

"We must return to our rooms"

Achilles smiled mistaking her meaning and leant in for a kiss. Briseis stepped back.

"No.... that was not my meaning,"

A look of confusion passed across his face. He followed her when she turned and began to make her way back to her rooms. They entered to find Hector looking out over the city and Shanice and Patroclus sitting in each other arms on the edge of the bed. Hector walked over to Briseis.

"What is going on?"

"I.. I believe we know who killed Priam,"

Hectors face creased into a frown.

"I believe we all know in our hearts but we have no truth,"

Patroclus stood up leaving Shanice looking small and vulnerable alone on the expansive bed.

"It was Helen and Paris."

Hector whorled around and pinned him against a wall by his throat. Shanice screamed and Achilles pointed a dragged at the back of Hectors neck.

"Leave him Prince of Troy,"

Hector spat on the ground but stepped back allowing Patroclus to slump against the wall.

"No one speaks ill of my family, remember that Greek,"

Briseis who had, had enough put her hand on Hecotr shoulder.

"Listen to what he has to say,"

Hectors shoulders slumped.

"How did the great family of Troy come to this?"

Briseis lead him to a chair. And knelt in front of him resting her hands on his knees.

"Patroclus and Shanice heard Helen and Paris plotting. Plotting to blame Patroclus for the murder of the King. I believe them I feel their truth in my soul."

"I believe them to, but he is my brother,"

Hector felt tears well in his eyes. Briseis wrapped her arms around his neck and drew him close whispering words of advice and comfort in his ears. She gestured for Patroclus and Shanice to leave. Hecotr sat up.

"I know what I must do Helen and Paris will be executed as soon as can be arranged."

Briseis could see the pain of losing a father and a brother burning in Hectors eyes. She led him towards the door.

"Go son of Troy, play with you boy, talk with your wife and remember you have lost a father and a brother, but you still have a cousin, a wife and a son. You have also gained a kingdom, for you are uncontested King now."

Hecotr was about to protest, but Briseis stopped him.

"I am not made to rule, it is not my fate,"

"You are it is etched in you destiny you just refuse to see it."

With that he left to talk things over with his wife. Later that day he ordered that Helen and Paris be thrown into a cell.

AUTHOURS NOTE: Please leave a review, saying if you think Briseis should be Queen or should Hector be King.


	20. Azaria

Helen pulled against the chains that held her to the wall. She gave up with a grunt of frustration and fell back against the wall. She turned to Paris.

"Do something's you idiot,"

"What would you have me do my love"?

Helen went to lash out at him in a fit of rage. The chains however held her back and she was left struggle ling against them once more. She sat sown on the floor to wait morning when her death would come.

Briseis stood in a white robe before the funeral pyre of the dead King. Hector walked down the wooden steps and turned to watch it burn his arm around Andromache's waist. Briseis felt tears stream down her face freely. Achilles pulled her close and kissed her temple. She buried her face in his chest not wanting to watch and the body went up in flames.

The last flicker stopped and the silent crowd moved back to their daily lives. Achilles took Briseis hand and led her to the great hall where Hectors coronation would take place. It was not custom to have a coronation so soon but Troy was troubled and needed a leader quickly. Briseis had refused the post despite her uncle's wishes and let hector step in for she had not the heart to rule in her uncle's stead.

After Hector had been proclaimed king of Troy and all her provinces. Briseis and Achilles returned to their rooms. Briseis was just about to lie down when the call sounded that the Greeks were attacking Briseis rushed to get ready and Achilles put a hand on her arm and pulled her around.

"You will not fight today,"

"Why?"

"You carry my child I will not see it endangered on the field of battle"

"That is not you choice to make Achilles, my people need to see me there"

"You are due any day, you are in no position to fight, and you can barely walk,"

"I can still wield a blade,"

"Sit you are not to leave this room until I return,"

Briseis slapped him and continued to get ready. She stalked out of the room before he could stop her and slipped into the ranks of the soldiers. Who with a meaning glance moved to shield her from the view of the Enraged Achilles. The gates flew open and the soldiers marched out to meat their fate. Briseis fought valiantly as always but then she felt a sharp pain piece her stomach. She crumpled to the floor just as Achilles spotted her. He ran towards her fending of the Greek who was about to strike. He scooped her up and hurried back to the gates. They were opens swiftly and Briseis was taken to the healer's rooms.

Briseis lay on the bed a haze of pain descending upon her. After a momenet the pain passed and she opened her eye to see Achilles leaning over her stroking her forehead with damp clothe. He smiled at her warmly.

"Don't you dare say I told you so," she whispered.

He smiled and kissed her gently on the lips. The healer hurried in with hot water. And pulled Briseis legs apart to see the progress of the birth. As the healer left Briseis was wracked by another contraction. She swung a punch at Achilles and knocked him on to his bottom.

"You did this to me!" she screamed.

Achilles recovered and rushed back to her side.

"Im sorry, my love Im sorry,"

"You're never touching me again,"

Achilles looked despondent. As if he had been slapped. The healer hurried in the room.

"Don't listen to her, she means it not she is just suffering."

The healer busied her self with preparation and hours went past and still the baby was not come. The healer started to look worried.

"This time you must push hard as you can," she instructed Briseis.

Achilles took her hand and told her to squeeze. Briseis let out a scream and the baby's cries could be heard. Achilles slipped being Briseis and she lent back against him holding their daughter in his arms Achilles kissed her cheek.

"She is beautiful like her mother,"

"What shall we call her?"

"Azaria," Whispered Briseis.

Achilles nodded.

"It's a beautiful name,"

"It was my mothers"

Briseis smiled. The healer took the child away to be cleaned and Shanice came in to help Briseis clean herself and to change in to a loose blue robe. Achilles slipped behind her again and held her close and she drifted asleep against his chest.


	21. The Death of a Prince

Hector walked down to the holding cells a frown of worry covering his face. His father would be ashamed of him for putting his only brother to death but what choice did he have?

Briseis was recovered enough from her birth to attend the execution and busied herself in her rooms, preparing to leave Azaria in Shanice's capable hands for the afternoon. Shanice had become the Azarias's guardian whenever battle or politics drew Briseis away from her daughter. A new made Jenia was to take over Shanice's old post as maid.

Achilles turned to his wife.

"Are you ready?"

Briseis looked around and nodded her head, kissing her daughter goodbye she handed Azaria to Shanice. Shanice was still beaming from last night's events and was having trouble keeping her thoughts straight. Patroclus had proposed last night and Shanice was giddy with love and excitement.

Achilles and Briseis walked to wards the execution yard hand in hand. They stood at a distance as Briseis although full of hate for her cousin and his wife, still felt sad because they were blood. Achilles slipped his arm around his wife's waist, which was almost recovered from the birth of Azaria.

Hector led Paris and Helen through the crowd and gave the official announcement of their crimes. He then went and stood next to Andromache to seek comfort for his deeds from his wife.

Helen and Paris were then lead up on to a platform where everyone could view the murders of their beloved king. First Paris was knelt down and his head removed from his body, with a quick strike from the anomous executioners blade. Helen quickly followed and Briseis shielded her eyes as blood seeped form the open wounds.

Paris was given a proper funeral pier and burnt in the way befitting a prince, with to coins on his eyes. Helen however was tied to a horse her head in a bag, galloping back to the Greeks.

Hector and Andromache made their way through the crowd to where Briseis and Achilles were standing.

"Have I done the right thing cousin?"

Briseis with tears welling in her eyes nodded.

"It was the right thing, carry no guilt to your bed tonight. You have saved our kingdom,"

Briseis hugged Hector and promised that within the months she would see the Greeks away from Troy's beaches and the entire war behind them.

Briseis true to her word saw peace return to Troy before Azarias's first birthday. Little did Briseis know that Azaria had her own destiny to for fill.

AUTHOURS NOTE: I know I said the story was finished but I had a lot of request to know about Helen and Paris' deaths so I wrote it. Also, I am still undecided about a sequel so I have left it open.......PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.


	22. Author's Note

AUTHOURS NOTE:

I hope you all enjoyed this story.... I have started a sequel, which is actually Azaria's story. Please have a look at it is call "Azaria". It to is going to be a sort of action romance. Thank you for all your support.

Beechiki


End file.
